


永无宁日（第六章，拨云见日）

by Vaire



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ABO, M/M, MF, 梅熊, 永无宁日
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaire/pseuds/Vaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅斯罗斯知道了芬巩在冰峡上遭遇的事情，此刻，面对深陷情热的芬巩，他会怎么做？</p>
            </blockquote>





	永无宁日（第六章，拨云见日）

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:alpha！Maedhros/omega！Fingon  
> 属于《永无宁日》系列，全文连载于SY和LFT

前文地址：[永无宁日](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-137168-1-1.html)（出处：随缘居）

 

第六章 • 拨云见日

  
  
  
　　风从敞开的门里灌了进来，吹动梅斯罗斯已经重新长至肩胛的红铜发丝，拂在了与他离得极近的芬巩脸上。交汇的视线仿佛凝固在空气中，代替了语言与肢体，拥抱又分离，漫长又短暂。  
  
　　黑发精灵张开嘴试图说些什么，终究在一声叹息里重新归于沉默。  
  
　　这样无声的对峙被一声轻咳打断了。  
  
　　医官上前一步站在了面色不虞的特冈面前，顶着对方凌厉的视线，仿若无事地开口：“Turukano殿下，能不能请你帮我把这些新鲜采摘的药草搬到外面？它们需要及时被分类晾晒。”  
  
　　特冈的视线绕过医官，狠狠瞪了梅斯罗斯一眼，一言不发地走到桌旁抱起大捆草药，三步并作两步走了出去。  
  
　　医官将剩余的植物搂进怀中，快步跟上，在一只脚已然踏出门外时扭回头：“长话短说，你的身体状况并不好。”话是看着芬巩说的，意思却是讲给梅斯罗斯听。  
  
　　厚重的门板嘎吱一声合上了，屋内的光线随之变暗。  
  
　　红发精灵的眼神落在芬巩的嘴唇上，唇瓣因为之前忍耐疼痛的啃咬而泛出红艳的色泽，和他记忆中被情欲染出的模样并无二致。梅斯罗斯不由自主地俯低身体，缓缓靠近对方，他们都屏住了呼吸，两人之间的距离危险地缩短……  
  
　　然而，就在彼此的双唇即将贴合之时，芬巩一把推开压在自己上方的精灵，猛然站起，大步走了开去。他背对着自己的堂兄，胸膛急促起伏。“你不是想知道冰峽上发生了什么吗。”精灵握紧双手，努力忽略体内翻涌的疼痛。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯一时不察，被推得后退几步，站定后深吸一口气，没有再次上前。“那和我有关，我有权知道。”  
  
　　芬巩沉默了一会儿，想要从纷繁杂乱的思绪里拣选出合适的话语——足以隐藏起冰峽上的寒风与暴雪。最终他放弃了，艰涩地开口：“我在冰峽上遭遇了情热，抗了过去。”黑发精灵不知道应该怎样去述说这一件事，他不愿将自己被情热逼迫的不堪情境诉诸于口，也无法将自己为了抵御痛苦而承受的更多痛苦展现出来。  
  
　　他当时做出的决定只是为了遵从自己的心意，从未想要以此求得什么，更加不愿以此赚取同情或者愧疚。  
  
　　寥寥数语重重砸在梅斯罗斯的胸口，他感到喉咙里仿佛吞了一块热铁。“所以，方才医官说你……”他不由上前一步，凝视着堂弟的背影，“是在那时候？”  
  
　　利箭一般的视线让芬巩感到如芒在背，他僵硬地点了点头。“你无须自责，这是我的错。我不小心弄丢了药剂，又高估了自己，以为可以全身而退。结果虽然抗过去了，但是如你所言……”他吞咽了一下，眼神空荡荡盯着墙角，“我的身体出了问题，医官至今也说不清楚到底怎么了。我以为所谓的生理系统遭到破坏意味着不会再有发情期，但今天它突然出现了，不过这和以前都不一样，我能感觉出来。”  
  
　　他的身后再次响起了战靴上金属部件磕碰的声音。  
  
　　“在踏足冰峽之前我从未觉得情热是负担，哪怕是当我们两家剑拔弩张之际，或者你远去佛弥诺斯之时，我会期待它的发生……因为它会把你带到我身边。”  
  
　　芬巩听见身后的脚步声骤然一顿，对方的呼吸变得粗重起来。  
  
　　“但是冰峽上它没有。”话语出口，芬巩心里顿时一轻，又一沉。他还是说出来了。尽管已经得知梅斯罗斯并未参与烧船一事，也知晓他曾经提议派船将他接来，但理智上的明白并不代表情感上的完全释怀。  
  
　　“Findekano……”  
  
　　“不过今天它成功了，”芬巩干涩地笑了一声，自嘲道：“哪怕这根本算不得是omega的正常情热期。”  
  
　　梅斯罗斯心中大恸，停在距离对方一步远的地方，再不能上前。维拉在上！他做了什么！那些南辕北辙的猜测！还自以为是地——  
  
　　“我说出那些话——”  
  
　　“我不想要你的愧疚！更加不想要因此而生的任何补偿！”芬巩猛然转身，苍白的面容因为激荡的情绪而泛出不自然的红色。“你说过到此为止，那便到此为止！如果你因为现在知道了这些而想要收回前言，或者勉强自己和我相处，更加没有必要。我已经不是所谓的omega了，你不用出于过去的情谊做出任何违背自己心意的事情。”  
  
　　“我唯一做过的违背自己心意的事情就是那天跟你说要到此为止！”梅斯罗斯跨步上前，一把将对方揽进怀中，紧紧箍住。“我要如何请求你原谅我的愚蠢，不，你不用原谅，我也不会宽恕犯下如此过错的自己。众生万物之父为证，你从未淡出过我的灵魂！”  
  
　　“那你为什么……”芬巩僵硬地任由红发精灵牢牢禁锢着自己，身体不会欺骗，在他们相拥的瞬间，双方俱是一震，久违的灼热星火在肌肤上迸溅。  
  
　　“我以为你一直服用药物抑制着发情期，不愿再与我这样一个背信弃义者有何牵扯，已经到了不想让我闻见你的味道的地步。”梅斯罗斯放开芬巩，单手抓着对方的胳膊，视线胶着在一起。“你从未提过火烧白船一事，虽然你孤身去安戈洛坠姆救了我，也尽量表现得与平常无异，但我怎么会察觉不出有些东西不一样了。”  
  
　　芬巩叹了口气：“是因为我身体出了状况，而且我还没想好要不要告诉你，如何告诉你。”  
  
　　“我当时并不知道。”  
  
　　“所以你猜测我想要离开，只是碍于情面无法出口，所以你便选择成为做出了断的一方？”芬巩卸去了强撑着的力气，仰头看着堂兄，苦笑道：“你竟不相信我……我们曾经以伊露维塔之名许下诺言，永不离弃彼此。”  
  
　　“我无法确定当我抛弃了你，率先背弃这份誓言之后，你的心意是否会动摇。”梅斯罗斯抬手抚上堂弟的脸颊，这句话他说得很慢，如同将一把插入心脏的刀缓缓拔出。  
  
　　芬巩握住覆在脸上的那只手，指腹下的皮肤粗糙并布满交错的疤痕：“我从未觉得你抛弃了我，你也并未背弃誓言。”他停顿了一下，体内翻腾的疼痛似乎突破了药物的压制，再一次尖锐起来。“……我明白你的做法，你当时别无选择。”  
  
　　“Findekano……”  
  
　　“我不会欺骗你，我心里并非全无芥蒂，但这不能阻止我爱你。”——没有什么可以消磨这份爱意，就连出自你口中的狠绝话语也不能。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯定定地看着黑发堂弟，那把楔进心脏许久的利刃此时被芬巩的话语包裹着，如同钢铁投入了柔软的丝絮里，锋利的棱角终于不会再切入血肉中。“我这样自大狂妄又愚不可及的精灵，到底何德何能获得了这份恩赐？”  
  
　　“你确实挺笨的。”不待芬巩开口，一道声音插了进来，特冈推开窗户，不满地看着两人：“不是说了长话短说吗？”他的目光复杂地看向自己的兄长：“医官说他想到了缓解现状的办法。”  
  
　　芬巩呐呐地抽回手，走到门边打开门，果不其然看见了若有所思的白袍医者。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯没有顾及特冈的嘲讽，急忙上前几步：“什么办法？”  
  
　　医官笑了笑：“虽然现在不是通常意义上的情热期，但它毕竟还是情热，所以办法就是——”他看见面前的两个精灵都有些变了脸色。  
  
　　“找个alpha来交合。”  
  
　　特冈几乎忍不住想翻个白眼：“你就不能调配一副抑制剂吗？”  
  
　　“如果这是正常的发情，我当然可以给他药剂，不过现在情况太特殊了，omega本能在驱使他的身体做出发情的一系列反应，但是体内的损伤令其无法做到。这时候服用抑制剂是有利还是有害，谁也说不准。”  
  
　　“不过，”医者耸了耸肩，“与alpha的交合就算没有帮助，也不会有什么损害。”  
  
　　特冈还想再说什么，却被芬巩制止了。“我知道了，”他有些尴尬地对着医官点点头，“我会考虑的。”  
  
　　“最好快点，耽误越久越不利，刚才吃的药草的止痛效果快要过去了。”  
  
　　医官说的没错，那阵灼热痛感正在变得越来越清晰。梅斯罗斯离芬巩最近，从他的角度能清楚看见细密的汗水从黑发精灵的额际渗出。他不动声色地上前一步，从背后支撑着堂弟的身体：“任何方法我都愿意一试。”  
  
　　“我们还是先离开吧。”芬巩迈开脚步，远离了身后火热的躯体。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯紧紧跟上，两人一路无话，走到了芬巩的房间。屋里的摆设并无什么变化，梅斯罗斯离开后芬巩也立刻启程前往了西方查探。在这间屋内他看着爱人苏醒、养伤、复原、又迎来分别，此刻他们回到这里，一时间百味杂陈。  
  
　　两人之间的气氛有些凝滞。芬巩径自走到床边，脱掉了斗篷和外套，又取下护腕，衣料摩挲声成为了屋内唯一的响动。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯的视线不受控制地粘在了堂弟身上，芬巩的外套下是一件轻薄软甲，束带勒着腰背，看起来并不舒适。他走上前，沉默地帮对方解开软甲的搭扣，将其脱掉。现在便只剩下一件贴身的白色里衣还套在黑发精灵身上，被汗水浸湿的织物呈现出半透明状，勾勒出身体的紧实线条。  
  
　　当梅斯罗斯的双手覆上身体的瞬间，芬巩有些不知所措，但很快就强迫自己放松了下来。他试着像往日一样向后靠在堂兄的怀里，将自己融入那个久违的熟悉怀抱。  
  
　　两人静默无声地相拥着，梅斯罗斯埋首在堂弟发间，深深嗅着那股混合了阳光与松木味道的气息。他从后面环着芬巩，双臂越来收越紧，直到此刻，失而复得的狂喜才逐渐在他心中升起。  
  
　　“嗯……”芬巩发出一声低吟，箍在腰间的力道加剧了体内的疼痛，但是他一点也不愿对方放手。彻骨的疼痛也好，无上的欢愉也好，只要是梅斯罗斯给予的，他都甘之如饴。  
  
　　然而梅斯罗斯察觉到了自己的失态，他放缓力道，在芬巩耳边轻声开口：“……Findo，如果你仍愿赐予我触碰你的资格……”  
  
　　回答他的是一声模糊的叹息，芬巩转过身面对着堂兄，踮脚仰头，送上了自己的双唇。  
  
　　这个亲吻一开始并不甜美，没有久别重逢的甘甜，也没有误会解开的释然，它很慢，带着小心翼翼的试探和浅尝辄止的谨慎。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯用舌尖舔弄堂弟的唇瓣，希望对方能允许他进入口腔。在他们曾经有过的缠绵里，他从未像此刻一般如履薄冰。如果可以，他更希望在误会解开后循序渐进，给芬巩一点抚平心绪的时间，但是情况特殊，箭在弦上，不得不发。  
  
　　芬巩顺从地张开了双唇，这是刻印在身体上的习惯，面对梅斯罗斯的索求他几乎从不拒绝。黑发精灵主动伸出了舌头，勾缠着对方的舌尖。  
  
　　这个动作点燃了蛰伏许久的爱欲火星，梅斯罗斯左手按着堂弟的后脑，立刻加深了这个亲吻。他含着芬巩的舌头大力吮吸，直到舌根发麻，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出，在下巴上蔓出一道暧昧的水痕。  
  
　　当他用舌尖刮过敏感的上颚，使着巧劲儿挑逗那块滑腻的地方时，芬巩终于压制不住地逸出一声呻吟。  
  
　　“我……”黑发精灵略微后撤断开了亲吻，颧骨上染着一层薄红，他搂着堂兄的脖子，张了张嘴却说不出什么，不知为何，此时要将自己的欲求说出口竟是如此之难。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯没有让他继续为难下去。  
  
　　“别说话。”他吻了吻堂弟微湿的鬓角，解开白色衬衣，将对方推倒在床上。  
  
　　芬巩合上双眸，深深吸了一口气，再睁开眼从下方望着红发精灵……高大挺拔的身躯宛如一座火山，威峙的外表下翻滚着骇人的滚烫。靠近就会被灼伤，被吞噬，被熔化……然而他义无反顾。  
  
　　芬巩向着梅斯罗斯伸出手，对着爱人露出一个发自肺腑的微笑：“你是我的alpha，只有你。”  
  
　　一道闪电般的光在梅斯罗斯眼中闪过，他俯下身定定地看着堂弟，将一个灼热又虔诚的亲吻烙在对方额头上……沿着鼻尖下滑，来到方才啃咬过的双唇，那么柔软，它们好像从不会说出令他伤心失望的话语。梅斯罗斯含住泛出艳色的嘴唇，从中汲取着甜蜜的津液。  
  
　　在一阵目眩神迷中，芬巩不知何时已经打开双腿，缠在了堂兄的腰上难耐地磨蹭。他感到身体里的疼痛正在被一种渴望遮覆——熟悉的空虚，熟悉的热度，熟悉的欲求。后穴逐渐变热变软，甬道里泛起阵阵麻痒，穴口也变得湿濡。  
  
　　“快点……”他搂着堂兄的肩背催促，却发现对方还衣着整齐。精灵拧起眉，伸手去撕扯那些阻碍了他和爱人肌肤相贴的衣物。  
  
　　“这是怎么回事？”梅斯罗斯握住芬巩的左臂，白皙的肌肤上分布着纵横交错的疤痕。  
  
　　欲潮翻涌的精灵跌回了现实，他抽了一下胳膊，没挣脱。“冰峽上受的伤而已。”不等梅斯罗斯回话，他欠起身体封住对方的嘴唇，双手急切地继续和衣物争斗。  
  
　　“求你，快点……”芬巩用脸颊蹭着梅斯罗斯的脖子，握住对方的手向自己下身探去，“摸摸我……”  
  
　　在亲吻中就已经勃起的性器被握住了，黑发精灵发出一声愉悦的喘息，双腿不由自主夹紧了堂兄的腰。  
  
　　望着陷入情热的堂弟，梅斯罗斯按捺下心间的疑惑，虽然直到此刻他也没有闻到属于omega发情时的甜腻味道，但是芬巩的每一声低吟，每一次蹙眉，每一次扭动，都在他的神经上点燃了一把火，要烧断那根名为理智的弦。他原本想要温柔地去抚慰爱人，耐心地为他驱赶疼痛，但是此刻他只想立刻狠狠地，彻底地，不留一丝余地地占有对方，让黑发精灵在自己身下颤抖哭泣。  
  
　　拇指摩擦湿润的性器顶端，揩走不断冒出的前液，再将它们涂抹开。梅斯罗斯调整了两人的姿势，将芬巩的双腿分开向上抬起，使整个下身都展露出来：穴口已经被甬道里分泌出的润滑体液沾湿，红润的褶皱泛着水光，可怜地一开一合。仿佛感受到了滚烫的视线，那里骤然一缩，挤出一股透明的体液，沿着臀缝下滑，在床铺上泅出一团水迹……  
  
　　芬巩自己掰着双腿，将身体更多地呈现出来：“可以的……”  
  
　　梅斯罗斯重重地吞咽了一下，呼吸愈发粗重。他伸出手指在入口处揉按了几下，那里已经变得湿软，褶皱顺从地为他张开，衔住指尖讨好一样地吮吸着。手指逐渐没入其中，每当较为粗大的指关节突破入口，黑发精灵就会难以抑制地一颤。内里分外紧致，又意外地柔软，粗糙的指腹擦过丝绒般质感的黏膜，逼出了一声又一声黏腻的呻吟。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯有些诧异，芬巩今日比以往发情时更加敏感。随即他就明白了，距离他们上一次交合过去了太久，久到双树被毁，日月升起，久到中间隔着安戈洛坠姆和坚冰海峡。这具属于omega的躯体被他的alpha抛弃了太久，现如今轻微的接触都会激起澎湃的浪花。  
  
　　“多一点……Maitimo，给我多一点。”芬巩感到所有的力气都随着体内手指的搅动而流失了，他几乎没有力气继续掰着自己的双腿。但是腰肢却不受控制地扭动着，向着爱人的方向迎凑。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯知道堂弟要的并不是手指，他感受了一下内壁的紧致程度，放缓语气哄道：“再等一等。”  
  
　　“没关系，直接进来，就像我们过去做过的那样。”芬巩明白梅斯罗斯的忧虑，但这令他觉得烦躁，他不希望梅斯罗斯因为之前的事情而改变对待他的方式，他想要他们……仍是他们。  
  
　　红发精灵明白堂弟的心意，他低头在对方的性器顶端吻了一下，没有再出言劝说，他会满足芬巩的一切渴求，不论是身体还是心灵。“我不会再停下，不管你是求饶还是哭泣，你的身体将为我打开。”  
  
　　“是的，快点……进来。”战栗爬上芬巩的脊背，他的后穴抽搐着涌出一波体液。  
  
　　红发精灵引导着堂弟将双腿缠在自己腰上，火热坚硬的肉柱抵上微微张开的入口，没有停留，毫不犹豫地一插到底，囊袋拍击在臀瓣上发出一声清响。  
  
　　“啊……！”芬巩的神情有一瞬间的放空，双手不自觉抓紧了身下的床单。虽然有着丰沛的体液作为润滑，但是长久不曾被进入的甬道依旧十分狭窄，密实湿软的肠肉被粗长的肉刃挤开，硕大的龟头直接撞进了深处，胀痛和快感交织在一起，充斥着他原本就混沌的头脑。  
  
　　“放松，Findo。”梅斯罗斯倒抽一口气，忍住了立刻大开大合抽插起来的欲望，挺腰让性器在甬道里小幅度地戳刺着，直到紧紧包裹着他的内壁逐渐变得柔软。他一错不错地凝视着芬巩，那双向来清明的灰眸里此刻弥漫着雾气，微开的唇瓣间柔软的舌尖时隐时现……这简直就是泼向火堆的滚油。  
  
　　再不能忍耐，梅斯罗斯猛然将性器全部抽出，又用力撞入。被带出来的体液还来不及淌下，便又被堵了回去。芬巩发出一声带着颤音的高吟，整个身子跟着一弹，他的甬道此刻敏感的不像话，这样的大力挞伐真不知是折磨还是恩赐。  
  
　　“我……”他的身体被顶得不断向上耸动，出口的话语都变成了断断续续的呻吟。“这样弄……喜欢……会……”然而更多的倾诉都化为了高声的啜泣，体内甜蜜的一点被顶到，尖锐的快感如洪水般窜过四肢百骸。  
  
　　“会怎么样？”梅斯罗斯伏低身体，含住一边的乳珠，还没有被触碰过的肉粒早就充血红肿着，此刻被温热的口腔一吮，立刻又胀大了不少，裹住性器的肉壁也随之剧烈颤抖。  
  
　　芬巩早已无暇回答，后穴和胸前两处被刺激着，麻痹一般的酥麻快感让他几乎失去了对身体的控制。好像有源源不断的体液在从身体里溢出，涎水自嘴角滑落，后穴里分泌出的温热液体都被粗大的肉棒堵在甬道里，每一次抽插带出清晰的水声。忽然，芬巩的身体绷了起来，脚趾也蜷缩着，逸出一声哭泣般的喉音。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯立刻反应了过来，方才他顶到了一片格外柔软的地方，那是omega生殖内腔的入口，平时都紧紧闭合着，只有在极端情动的情况下才会打开。他不是没有触及过这块区域，正相反，他对爱人的身体熟悉得不能更熟悉，这样一块对于alpha而言有着致命吸引力的地方他不会不知道。每一次他都想大力插进那个入口，在里面成结，射出滚烫的精液，将身下这个omega彻底地标记。  
  
　　但是当年他们面对的是两家刀剑相向的局面，如今面对的是前路叵测的未来。一旦omega被射精标记，毫无悬念就会孕育后代，当年他们不愿在剑拔弩张的对峙中诞下两人的孩子，那么如今呢？  
  
　　梅斯罗斯试探性地再一次撞向那块软嫩无比的肉壁，引来堂弟的剧烈颤抖，甬道疯狂收缩挤压，大量体液泌了出来。红发精灵被肠肉的绞缠逼得几乎红了眼，嘶声道：“Findo……打开那里。”  
  
　　芬巩无助地摇着头，泪水滑进了铺散在身下的黑发里，快感太过强烈，极度的欢愉里根本听不清梅斯罗斯在说些什么，然而对方的动作他能感知到，他的alpha希望他打开内腔的入口，让这根灼热坚硬的东西插进去，完全地将他据为己有。  
  
　　这个念头狠狠刷过黑发精灵的身体，他哭着高吟了一声，挺立的性器抖动着冒出大股大股的前液，几乎因此达到高潮。他怎么能说不，在经历了这一切之后，他的身体和灵魂都在鼓噪着渴求另一个精灵——标记我，占有我，将我变成你的，在灵魂上烙印下属于彼此的痕迹。  
  
　　他胡乱点着头，于汹涌快感的冲刷下完全交付出了身体，任由对方毫无顾忌地冲击着内腔的入口。入骨的酸麻一波比一波强烈，刺激得精灵哭喊着模糊不清的话语。他的性器不知何时已经吐出了白浊的液体，然而后穴内泛滥的快感似乎远远没有尽头，太多了，他甚至开始惧怕。  
  
　　然而内腔入口依旧紧紧闭合着。  
  
　　一开始他们以为是刺激不够的关系，梅斯罗斯撞击的力道更大，恨不得将两个囊袋也挤进去，芬巩则快要被这可怖的快感逼得求饶，射过精的性器又一次挺翘了起来，他已经没有力气哭喊，只是瘫软在爱人的身下发出阵阵呜咽。  
  
　　“不行……停下来……”黑发精灵终于忍不住开口低喃，欢愉太多，甚至已经生出了痛感，被不停撞击的腔口蔓延出无尽的酥麻，内腔无比温热，准备好了承受alpha的侵入——然而腔口并无一丝松动的迹象。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯艰难地找回一丝理智，咬牙压制住冲撞的冲动，穿着粗气道：“……怎么了？”  
  
　　芬巩颤抖着嘴唇，抬起一条胳膊挡住了自己的眼睛：“里面没办法……”随着话语的出口，飘荡在欲潮之巅的神智恍然回落，心里空茫茫一片无措，他无法为他的alpha打开最后的关卡，无法完成标记，为什么会这样，到底哪里不对，哪里……  
  
　　——生殖系统的损伤。  
  
　　两人旋即都明白了过来，梅斯罗斯抬手拉开堂弟遮在脸上的手臂，凝视着对方湿润的眼睛，透过泛滥的情欲他看见了惶然与悲切。“没事的，Findo，”红发精灵俯下身体啄吻爱人的双唇，“没关系，我们不标记了。”  
  
　　“如果以后都不能……”虽然早就知道自己的身体状况，但芬巩从未像此刻一样感到如此的悲伤和遗憾。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯将嘴唇印在爱人濡湿的睫毛上，又移至眉间。“我不在乎，我们拥有彼此，和标记与否无关。”他向后撤退，准备将性器抽出，芬巩现在的状况并不适合继续下去。  
  
　　然而他的堂弟夹紧了双腿。“别走！”黑发精灵欠起身抱住了爱人的脖子，“继续做，就算不标记，我们也能感受到彼此。”  
  
　　梅斯罗斯抬手按住堂弟的后脑将对方压向自己，同时下身一挺，没有消退的性器再次顶入了湿热的甬道。包裹着他的黏膜是如此热切，依依不舍地吮吸着每一处茎身，缠着它，挤压它，吞进身体深处。  
  
　　芬巩似乎是不满于堂兄温柔的动作，开始主动摆动腰部套弄，他需要的不是小心翼翼的对待，而是对方炽烈的渴望。梅斯罗斯吻了吻堂弟的耳尖，他总是拿犯拗的芬巩没有办法。下一秒。黑发精灵被压倒在了床上，猛烈的抽插如疾风暴雨般袭来，将他卷进吞噬一切的欲海情涛中。  
  
　　当滚烫的精液喷射在体内之时，芬巩终于忍不住哭了出来——不是在情欲中因为欢愉而涌出的泪水，更像是一种宣泄——他的堂兄，他的爱人，他的Maitimo，终于回到了他的身边。  
  
　　梅斯罗斯轻柔地吻去泪水，舌尖充盈着苦涩又甜美的味道：“吾爱……”  
  
　　“不离不弃，Maitimo，你没有违背誓言，所以……”——所以请继续遵守下去，请告诉我，你依旧会——  
  
　　“永不离弃。”梅斯罗斯将双唇印在堂弟的额头，那话音便响彻了芬巩的灵魂。  
  
　　黑发精灵抱紧了堂兄，恨不得将自己嵌入对方的怀里，一如在上，倘若您的神思笼罩着沉沦至此的我们，就请鉴证这誓言，将我们的灵魂熔在一起，如此哪怕它一分为二进入了两具躯体中，也将不分彼此，相偎相依。  
　　  
**·第六章 完·**


End file.
